


Peter Parker Headcanons

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Headcanons [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Multi, explicit in case nsfw work headcanons are added later, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits





	Peter Parker Headcanons

  * Peter Parker hates English class. He thinks it’s stupid to sit and over analyse poems and books, what use is it? It doesn’t help that he’s not very good at it, his brain is more wired towards science, maths, facts and figures, equations.
  * It’s a little awkward, a little stinted, he’s still learning, you’re still at times learning. But it’s the laughable awkward, where you’re giggling when you know you shouldn’t rather then the uncomfortable hurtful awkward. But it gets less awkward over time, rhythms are found, understanding is there, and it becomes almost as natural as breathing.
  * Sex:  
    * There’s laughing, at first the awkward type and then it’s just laughing because some one hit there head or someone did something ridiculous or said something ridiculous. 
    * Awkward moments slowly become less and less common.
    * Aunt May has probably found out and she’s probably given Peter an army of condoms much to his embarrassment. No matter his age Aunt May is going to look out for him. 
    * Peter’s less about taking the lead and more about following and letting you decide how it’s going to go down. 
  * Peter can get really handsy, it’s actually one of the biggest features of making out with him, if there’s not a hand down your shirt or your pants then you should probably ask if it’s the real Peter your making out with. Even more so, he’s typically the one who clambers over you and you pressed between him and some form of furniture.
  * Peter Parker is a very awkward person, a sarcastic person, but an awkward one. The person who says something snarky and instantly regrets drawing the attention to himself. He speaks before he thinks
  * Sibling Like Relationship: 
    * He’s a pain in the ass, like he pranks you all the time or makes stupid jokes or embarrasses you at the worst times. It’s always harmless but it definitely requires retaliation on your part. 
    * You have movies nights, they usually consist of eating junk food and making fun of a bad movie
    * You’re always around each other’s houses
    * He is always willing to help you with your homework if you don’t completely understand it, which is great
    * Overprotective to a T and it goes both ways
  * Being Tony's daughter and dating Peter:
  * Once again I think in general Tony tries to not get involved, you’re old enough to make your own decisions an apart from a few comments and jokes I think he’d trust you to do your own thing. Additional to the fact that Peter is one of the most harmless teenagers out there that it’s not like he has to worry about you, really he should be worrying about Peter getting hurt. After all Peter is pretty harmless when it comes to feelings, he’s a sweet kid who genuinely cares about people. Tony knows this. It’s why Tony as no concerns at all about your relationship because he knows Peter would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. If you add the fact he’s spider-man you also add the addition of your always going to be safe if you walk home at night together. Boyfriend and bodyguard/personal super-hero in one.




End file.
